


No Escape For The Wicked

by Fandomtastic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Kate Argent, Alternate Universe, Evil Kate Argent, Gen, Magic School, Past Abuse, Slow Build, Torture, ill add more tags when i figure out what im doing, super hero, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtastic/pseuds/Fandomtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is born with a gift. Something that makes them special. It used to be rare but now the normals are almost unheard of. Now the rare thing is them. Stiles, Scott, Lydia... Others. They're considered dangerous; labled as Kakos.</p>
<p> Instead of being like every other person with a gift, they have more than one. They're considered unstable and not safe around others without the ability to counteract theirs. And even if they did, the Kakos had one than more ability. Even ate the age of 5, they're shipped off when others see signs of another ability. </p>
<p>Stiles understands. He did. Until he was ripped away from his father. The day after he supposedly killed his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... This is just back ground information. The other chapters will be in the present time and much long of course. Bear with me?? I have NO idea how long this will end up being or how long it will take me to get finished...
> 
> I also kind of need a beta? Maybe? If you're interested you could comment? This is my first real attempt at being a multi chapter story.
> 
> Anyways! Read the tags and if any offend you then please don't proceed! It hasn't happened yet but it will eventually. I'll try to update every other day. Hopefully daily butttttt... Life. So at least once a week for sure!

Stiles was six years old when he realized he could do things other people couldn't do. It was when his kindergarten teacher was explaining how everybody was special and had one gift. Only Stiles didn't have one gift. 

When he got home and asked his mom, she explained to him. They were different. But nobody could know. It didn't last like that for very long. Claudia died when he was eight. And it felt like she took his father too. 

At the funeral, he broke down. And when a gifted breaks down, it affects them mentally. When they're affected mentally without knowing control, their gifts react to the emotion as well. Everyone accepted it when they got a headache. Stiles was still little, he didn't know control and he was too small to harm, so they didn't think of anything. Until the pain got worse. Until they felt confused and disoriented and could no longer stand. 

Except for one man. Who was able to build shields in his mind. He called the National Gifted Control Center. Three days later he was wore from his father's arms. Three days later, in order to give respect. 

He watched, face against the glass, after they got him in the van. He watched his dad struggle to run. He watched them out a Taser against his dad's side. He watched until the man in the car put a bag over his head and cuffs against his wrists and ankles. He watched until he couldn't anymore.

 

Until everything was gone.


	2. Arrival

"There's a new one," Was the first thing Lydia said when she sat down at the table, tray in hand.

Everybody knew what that meant. The Argents had found another one. They did a hunt every so often, investing any lead, prodding the kids until they confessed or tried to attack. And then the kid was brought in. 

"What happened?" Scott asked, face twisted in sympathy.

It wasn't like they had it bad here. It wasn't the best, but nothing ever would be. While you might never get to contact your family again, you did get clothes, a roof over your head, and questionable food three times a day. It was kind of like school... only you never left. 

"It's rumoured that his dad turned him in." Lydia announced flatly. 

That finally got Stiles attentioned. They got new ones enough. Sometimes they lasted, sometimes they didn't. And sometimes you ended up with a fire cracker like Erica and she becomes a friend. But being turned in was rare enough. And almost unheard of for it to be one of your family. Your family was who protected you. 

"Well, that's why they're called rumours." Stiles argued. He didn't want the kid off to a bad start already. Nobody deserved that. "Who is he, anyways?"

Lydia pointed her fork in the corner of the room. A kid sat there by himself. It wasn't weird that he hadn't made friends yet. Nobody really did as soon as you came. It was like respect. The kid was probably still in mouring. He was a boy, about their age, and he was as thin as a board. It didn't help that he wasn't even looking at the food. He was blonde, curls framing his face that Stiles couldn't really see. 

"He's sad." Scott said, probably feeling his emotion all around the room. One of Scott's gifts was empathy. Which meant that if you were faking a smile but really was sad, Scott knew. He felt the emotions of other people. He was already a walking puppy with his crooked chin, floppy hair, and big brown eyes. It was worse when he was a hurt puppy. "We should talk to him."

"I think we should." Erica commented, sitting down. They usually didn't and Stiles was about to say so when she continued. "I know some people like to be alone, but when I came... I just really wanted a friend."

And so that was it. With Scott, Erica, and Boyd wanting to go, Lydia and Stiles would be alone. Friends stuck together anyways. Lydia could have easily told everyone what Isaac was thinking and if he would want company... But she made it a point not to invade others privacy. She didn't want to take advantage of people. She was still learning how to block others thoughts out, but she was getting better at it.

"Let's do it at practice. That way we can see if he has the capability to throw me,- I mean us, into a wall." Stiles suggested, earning some eye rolls besides Lydia who could do it without actually doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still haven't really got into dept yet... But it's fixing to happen!! Isaac was the starting point. Hopefully.


End file.
